


Reminisce

by ShowToons



Category: Dude That's My Ghost!
Genre: Bro Snuggles, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I love hugs and bro snuggles, It's hard being a popstar, Summer Nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowToons/pseuds/ShowToons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a still summer night Billy looks back to how things were before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminisce

**Author's Note:**

> More things I haven't posted yet.

Billy floated above Spencer's bed, as he does every night. His body just limply lying in the air as his gaze turned to the window by the bed. It was a calm night. The wind tapped gently along the window and the clouds rolled by in the sky slowly. Summer had made its way into the year which led his younger friend to leave the window open slightly. He could smell the air as it breezed its way in the room. Moss and muddy water. It wasn't a bad smell really, but it wasn't something he was entirely use to. Being a rock-star most your life leaves you to ignore the way things are. The way things smell, and the way people act; none of it mattered at all. All that mattered was where you were going, what you were doing, who loved you and who hated you. In all the hustle Billy had to admit things just went by too fast.

He never had real friends or parents who seemed to notice him. Hell, to his mother he was nothing more than a tool to be used. No one was there to teach him how to be 'human', no that wasn't required when you're a famous rock-star. He remember the first few nights he had to spend alone in a empty hotel room as his mom messed around at parties. He remembered the emptiness his heart felt every day of his life as he roamed aimlessly alone. All the screaming fans meant nothing in truth. It was just empty, thoughtless, admiration. No one really cared about him.

A small smile edged slowly onto his face as he glance down at the sleeping boy below him. Spence cared though. He had always cared about him. The kid never had a second thought about how much he cared for him. When Spencer lost his necklace the kid nearly lost it! He was so scared he'd never see him again, and the compassion just made his dead heart flutter. Though once they got it back it seemed that the young boy took extra care of it than before. Every night he'd tuck the necklace under his shirt and every morning he'd reach around his neck to make sure it was still there. Sometimes during school he would hold the small charm in his hand and run his thumb across the surface.

Even though they had their differences it seemed to work and truthfully Billy really was changing his ways. He stopped being as egotistic as before for Spence. He was learning all the things others had long forgot to show him. In short he was becoming more human than he ever was alive. Kind of funny, no? That didn't mean they could goof around and have fun though. The two of them still managed to get in a boat load of trouble, but it was still manageable

The soft sound of his friends breathing echoed in the room and seemed to be the only sound that really mattered at the moment. The ghost swooped down to hover just above him slightly. A large loving smile edging on his face as he moved his hand down to brush a few strands of hair out of the boy's face.

When a slight breeze blew through the window though he watched a the boy shivered slightly at the cold winds touch. His eyes became half-lidded and his smile shrunk till it was nothing more than a small half smile. The ghost pulled his hands away from the other's face and reached down to pull the blanket back up and over his friend's torso. Spencer immediately eased in the warmth and let out a content sigh.

Ghost or not the feeling didn't change. For once in his after-life he had something he never would have gotten alive. A loving family.


End file.
